Eternal Melody
by LeNosferatu
Summary: "If your heart is cold, my sheets are warm." - Leliana


"By the Maker, what happened to you?!"

It was this exclamation, fronted by Leliana, when she saw her comrade cripplingly walk towards her tent in the middle of the night. The Orlesian bard knew something unnerving had happened to the particular companion as she discerned agony in her face, she could tell by just looking. If she wasn't there by chance, reading old scrolls full of ancient tales found in some ruins which naturally piqued her interest as a bard, she wouldn't have known what would happen to the Warden since no one else seemed to be up at this hour but her. Though Shale never slept and always put itself at constant patrols, guarding the entrance of their camp, the stone golem didn't seem to notice both woman's restive in the meantime.

Without further questions, though she had many, Leliana casted her parchments aside and rushed towards the limping warrior, whose hands never left her stomach, to quickly bring her to her tent. It wasn't hard for Leliana to guide the Warden's body as she was lighter than her, being a Dalish elf born. But one couldn't judge by appearance. Beneath the petite figure the warrior possessed, lie adequate strength which made her able to wield and swing around the heavy maul to crush the darkspawn skulls at anytime. Even the bard still couldn't believe the small woman in her arms was the one who had just slain the high dragon guarding the urn several days ago.

A restless groan escaped from the Warden's lips as she was laid down the bedroll. Leliana happened to see crimson around the elf's stomach, forcing the warrior to reveal of what appeared to be an open wound, freshly bleed in a quite alarming vision. The tissue was cut open by something sharp, probably a large blade. Though the Orlesian bard was used to face things like this, since she was used to treat the Warden personally whenever she got hurt, the sight itself was somewhat gruesome that Leliana couldn't help but hold back the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Maker…Lyna…" the cut was deep and engorged with what seemingly like a blackish blood, certainly a reaction Leliana knew of some toxins, probably a poisoned weapon. It wasn't like anything she hadn't seen before, but the usual heavy armor the Dalish elf was clad in rarely got her severe wound like this. Moreover, the Warden was only wrapped in her elven vestment, clearly unprepared for something like a battle. What was she doing that she got hurt badly like this? Who or what had she encountered with? Was anyone in danger? Why nobody, let alone herself, was aware of this? However, the painful sight of the writhing warrior encouraged Leliana that those flooding questions could wait.

"_M-ma serannas_, Leliana…" Despite of the pain, Lyna Mahariel still attempted to thank the Orlesian woman. She had a hunch her ranged companion was still awake even though everyone seemed to drown in their deep sleep after many exhausting battles in The Deep Roads, settling the intricate political situation in Orzammar. Just like many other nights, after clashing blades and getting beaten here and there, Leliana always welcomed her to her tent to get the treatment afterwards. Having spent years in the Chantry under The Revered Mother's protection, Leliana had learned much how to treat wounds and sickness for the poor and refugees who constantly came seeking aid. Therefore, wanting to be useful in the party, she had promised to help nursing the injuries.

"Sssh…don't speak too much." The red-haired woman spoke softly while removing the bloodied vestment off the elf's body. It was relatively hard task since she had to be extra careful in every movement not to perturb the scarred flesh that always made her want to look away. Once off, leaving the Dalish warrior in her leather pants and the binding chest wrap only, Leliana was able to clearly witness the horror the cut was made on the pale surface. The bard decided to clean the deep wound first before its infection could spread any further.

"Don't move. This will hurt a lot." Leliana said in a sad tone. She reached for a piece of cloth and a basin of water outside her tent to start cleaning the crimsoned flesh. Lyna couldn't help but hiss at the touch as the cold water got intact with her cut stomach. Her eyes closed shut and she gritted her teeth in a strength that could break her jaw. The elf gripped the edge of Leliana's Chantry robe tightly as she basked in an agonizing soreness, knowing she was to remain still. However, seeing how hard the Warden fought back the ache saddened Leliana. She was tempted to stop the process since she felt like hurting the elf more. Witnessing her dearest Warden in pain was the last thing Leliana wanted to do in her life.

xxx

"I…Have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair?"

"M-my hair?"

Lyna Mahariel reflexively touched her own hair, afraid if something funny got on her brunette locks, as this was the first time someone commented on her appearance. She needed to get a mirror, probably borrowing Morrigan's broken one could do. Or she could run to the pond near Bodahn's cart, staring at her own reflection. Unluckily it was nighttime, which means attempting so was considered useless. When she tried going for the mirror, she remembered she hated them. Last time dealing with one, she lost her best friend and a whole clan leaving her. Lyna couldn't afford losing anybody anymore.

The adoring stare before her however, broke her out of her train of thoughts.

"It's very nice and it suits you. Simple, not like the elaborate hairstyles we wore in Orlais. They involved flowers, ribbons, jewels..."

Being around for quite some time with _shemlens_, the Warden still haven't grasped the way they interact with each other. She preferred not to speak at all unless necessary. The Warden had a hard time understanding Morrigan's sarcasms or mistakenly took Alistair's jokes too seriously. Sometimes it left her speechless, just like now. Leliana clearly expressed her fondness of how she looked but since she wasn't used with compliments; Lyna didn't know how to reply on one. Instead, she just stood there and played with the cheese knife, showing a mild grin as a response.

"One year, feathers were all the rage, and Lady Elise decided she needed to outdo everyone else, and actually wore live songbirds in her voluminous hair. The chirping was quite charming for a while, but you must realize, terrified little birdies often have loose bowels."

If she must say, listening to the bard wasn't really exciting. Especially if she lost track on what Leliana's talking about. Lyna was raised among the greens, which made a conversation about fashion and style sounded alien to her ears. However, the elf had to admit she enjoyed the rogue's company. Being invited to her tent was a pleasure since Leliana's place was particularly special of all her companions'. The Warden loved the scent inside her tent; the Orlesian perfume the bard always mentioned about. It smelled just like Leliana herself, like sugary roses or candies, which gave her a splendid break from the odor of blood and steels.

On the other hand, Leliana, seeing her companion like she was about to fall asleep at any minute, decided to end her talking.

"Was it boring? Sorry. It's just that I... I feel so comfortable talking to you, like I could say anything and you wouldn't judge me…"

Leliana knew the warrior was a woman of few words and she barely understood what's going on in the Warden's head since the elf often let actions take over. But the way Lyna gestured in her tent told Leliana much that the elf wasn't interested in her tale. However, she thought of taking those doubts back when she heard what the Warden was saying.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

The Orlesian woman felt heat crawl her cheeks for no apparent reason. She had been holding back not to invite the small elf to sleep in her tent because that might sound indecent as she was caught staring at the sleeping Warden few times by Morrigan, when Lyna fell asleep outside after an arduous night patrol. The witch had accused her for having feelings towards the warrior in their banters, which was the truth she'd been denying all along.

"W-why? I thought you're bored."

"I love to hear you talking."

Lyna blushed a little after blurt out a pretty embarrassing statement, the main reason she found being near Leliana was irresistible. She loved how her Orlesian accent and rather suave voice vibrated through her elven ears, the Warden even dreamed of being lulled to sleep by that charming bard.

"Well, sure you can."

"Can you…sing me the Eulogy again?" the Warden took off her iron bracers and laid down her body, relaxing on the bedroll.

The Elvish Eulogy, one song Lyna Mahariel wouldn't expect coming from the red-haired rogue's mouth that night in the camp. She even dropped her massive hammer when she heard Leliana sing the Elvhenan tribute, reciting a perfect elven language that she thought no human could. That time, the Warden suddenly felt like coming home once again.

The archer followed to lie down beside the warrior. She saw the elf already closed her eyes, her small lips formed a smile of anticipation, as if readied herself to be lulled to sleep. Leliana always dreamed to be this close with the Warden, to be able to watch her sleep, to be able to breathe her breath. Lyna's coy attitude and bashful grin she always displayed made Leliana wanted to hold her in her arms, making her want to do anything for the warrior, something she hadn't felt again for a long time.

"Hahren na melana sahlin

Emma ir abelas

Souver'inan isala hamin

Vhenan him dor'felas

In uthenera na revas…"

xxx

"B-By The Dread…WOLF!" The Warden threw a curse as the pain broke her nerves, consuming her sanity. Leliana had done her best to keep the elf from squirming more but the burning feeling stirred her sense in chaos, clawing the rogue in the process, begging to stop. At time like this Leliana hoped Morrigan or someone else was awake, helping her treating the warrior. However, when she thought about it again, the rogue didn't agree the idea she would lose a chance of being alone with the Warden, a rare occasion when she could be alone with the person she secretly loved.

"I know…I know it hurts…Please hold a bit longer!" the bard wiped her tears, failing to hold as well. She thought it would get better once she done cleaning the wound, which she had badly battled with Lyna's whining. Instead when Leliana gently sprinkled the elfroot powder, the warrior literally jumped, arching her body as the salve reacted with the venom within.

"_The corruption from the tainted Eluvian must have weakened your body. It makes even a simple wound hurts ten times worse. Your injury shouldn't be as excruciating as this. Sten also got one and he didn't even jolt a single bit."_

"_Or maybe because it's Sten, Leliana…" Lyna Mahariel answered while still examining the bandage wrapped around her left arm, a gift left by a group of ambushing forest bandits. The Orlesian bard had skillfully treated their wounds, as a proof of her promise earlier in Lothering, when the lay sister insisted to be taken traveling together with the Warden. _

_Leliana laughed. Maybe the elf was right as the spoken Qunari barely shown any face at anytime. She only remembered two expressions from Sten; when he furrowed brows in battles, and when he was given a sugar cake by the Warden. The last one was the first time Leliana saw the former prisoner smile. Dealing with Sten was more riddling than Morrigan and the rather silent Warden herself. But still, no matter how she looked at it, learning expert herbalism in the Chantry told Leliana much that the warrior's case was extraordinary._

"_In addition, you're a Grey Warden. I heard if you survive the Joining doesn't mean you are fully immune to them darkspawn blood. It just delays the taint until their Calling, is that right?"_

"_Do shemlens talk a lot like this?" Lyna raised a brow since until now only the rogue who was able to keep conversation going even though she only commented necessarily, almost uninterested with the whole told story._

_Leliana bit her lip, feeling a little offended. _

"_Do elves not?"_

The Warden's whimpers gradually ceased to exist as Leliana had successfully closed the scathed flesh. Patiently, the bard waited until Lyna calmed herself, adjusting herself to the effect of the healing salve. She realized that the elf still gripped the edge of her Chantry robe tightly, as if not letting go.

"Go get some sleep, it will feel better by the morning."

Lyna Mahariel opened her eyes. There, she found a pair of sapphire orbs stared back at her brown ones. Since the first time she saw the Orlesian bard in the tavern, she always thought that her companion was beautiful. The Warden liked everything about Leliana, even to her talkative personality which she didn't favor at first. She adored her bright reddish skin, which was smooth and fairly maintained for a rogue. Then the bard's auburn short hair which reminded her of maple leaves in autumn. Not to mention the charming voice and accent as well. The elf wondered if all women in Orlais are gorgeous or it was just Leliana. Being born as a Dalish made her know very little about human races, let alone encountering them in person.

And this was why the Warden believed Leliana had been a successful bard, knowing all the alluring charisma the rogue had.

"Why did you cry?"

The warrior's hand got off Leliana's robe and reached above. She saw tears welled in the corner of her eyes and Lyna suddenly felt a twinge in her chest, experiencing a sudden sadness seeing the archer cried. The Warden cupped her cheek, her thumb wiping the rest of the droplets. Leliana closed her eyes and unconsciously moved towards the calloused skin, feeling the result of years exerting massive weapons; a rough and firm pair of hands, small yet strong, delivering warmth just like a song.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stomach seeing you in pain. It hurts for me to see."

"I hate to see you cry. My chest hurts when I see you do." The Warden spoke shortly. She's always been a direct person, never sugarcoating words, never saying things vaguely. If there's anything confusing, or embarrassing, she chose to be silent and got away with it.

_Stop…stop saying such nice things to me…_

Leliana chose to look away, she didn't know what would happen if she stared at those captivating eyes for too long. Eyes that always drowned her into her delusion, where she was in love with the Warden and so was the warrior. Leliana knew she would never get the feelings reciprocated, let alone being acknowledged, knowing she was too late from the start. The bard decided to drift the conversation into questions she had been curious since then.

"What were you doing out there, alone? What happened?"

"I am running out of poisons. So I wanted to craft some when I figured out my stock of deathroots was running thin as well. I thought some hunting would do."

"How about that wound?"

"I saw two genlocks wandering outside the camp. It was easy until a shriek appeared behind me and…"

Leliana nodded. She knew well how furtive a shriek could be, given their abilities to hide in the shadow. That elf-breed of darkspawn is well-known for their deadliness of stealth attack with their deformed hand which looked like a blade jammed into rotten flesh. They are dangerous for unprepared opponent since their blades are corrupted with darkspawn blood and poison.

"Why didn't you wear your armor? Why didn't you ask any of us to accompany you?"

"I…uh…I was sure we had cleared the area so I didn't see the need of wearing that heavy breastplate for a simple harvest. And I didn't want to bother everyone's sleep since they must be tired after Deep Roads."

"What if I was sleeping as well? Oh, Maker. I didn't dare to think what'd happen to you if I wasn't awake!" Leliana shuddered remembering how the Warden was about to collapse at any time before even reaching anyone's tent that time.

"But you were. And I don't know, I just felt you-Leliana?"

The bard started to cry again and Lyna Mahariel could never feel guiltier as this. She extremely disliked making people cry, especially if it's the one she cared about. She always had a soft spot for Leliana and witnessing that beautiful woman crying was the last thing she wanted to do in her life.

"I'm sorry…I won't do that again. I promise." Ignoring the pain in her stomach, the Warden forced herself to get up, reaching for her savior.

"I won't make you or anyone worry again. I'll be careful next time."

Leliana nodded and wiped her tears, after giving an apologetic smile for making the Warden uneasy. Seeing the fatigue in the elf's eyes, she decided to leave her to sleep. But when she was about to stand up, the small hand went back to her arm, holding her down.

"What is it?"

"I…Thank you again for everything. _Ma serannas_."

"It's no problem. And you should catch some rest now because the archdemon won't wait."

"Thanks for letting me in, Leliana." Lyna smiled, slowly closing her eyes surrendering to the sleep.

Leliana bitterly smiled as she stared at the ring wrapped around the Warden's finger. A ring given by Alistair the day she was about to confess her feelings to the Warden.

_Will you let me in someday?_

xxx

xxx


End file.
